


Sleeping In The Rainbows

by thepoisonofgod



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/pseuds/thepoisonofgod
Summary: Inspired by wonderful AROLHappy Birthday ❤
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Sleeping In The Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchstick_dolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchstick_dolly/gifts).




End file.
